cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wafflopia
|connectedresources = }} Wafflopia is a small, under developed, and new nation at 0 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Wafflopia work diligently to produce Marble and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Wafflopia has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. Wafflopia has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. Wafflopia has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has no definite position on new immigration. Wafflopia has no definite position on free speech. Wafflopia has no definite foreign aid at this time. Wafflopia has no definite position on trade relations. Nation History Wafflopia was a small, developing, and maturing nation at 33 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion was Confucianism. It was a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Wafflopia work diligently to produce Fish and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It was a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Wafflopia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Wafflopia allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Wafflopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Wafflopia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Fall of Wafflopia and the Descent of the Great Waffleduke In late 2008, in Waffle years, the steady growing nation of Wafflopia had decimated many young nations with Ragnarok, but later vanished without a trace. Nobody knows what originally happened to Wafflopia, or its people, but the Waffleduke of Wafflopia has returned in 2009 to regain power and rebuild Wafflopia on 3/15/09. At the peak of Wafflopia, and according to the last known records, the final infrastructure rating was 576.66, with a technology rate of 41.56. The literacy rate was an even 20%, the tax rate a solid 21%. Wafflopia dominated with a national strength of 2,638.814 with its total area of 141.629 square miles. At the end of its first life, Wafflopia was ranked #18,483 with 5,367 Civilians and 4,257 Soldiers, bringing the total supporters count to 9,624. The citizens preferred a capitalistic government with a Confucianism religion while they used their gross income of $88.29 in dollars. Wafflopia officially fell on 6/20/08. On 3/15/09, the Waffleduke of Wafflopia, originally the son of the original Wafflearchduke, regained control and rights to the nation of Wafflopia. The Waffleduke of Wafflopia is known as Waffler. The Origin of Wafflopia Originally, the Nation of Wafflopia was formed on 5/18/2008, and shortly joined the Ragnarok Alliance. Wafflopia distributed fish and sugar as its trade products and was connected with Aluminum, Cattle, Fish, Gems, Iron, Lumber, Marble, Pigs, Spices, Sugar, Water, Wheat in the massive Syrup trade circle. Wafflopia formed itself in the middle of the ocean as an Aqua nation.